


Erdbeergeschmack

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU mit Ronon und Jennifer in einer Beziehung, F/M, PWP
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Mitten in der Nacht muss Jennifer ein Experiment überprüfen - doch auf den Rückweg besorgt sie noch etwas, um Ronon ihre Abwesenheit zu versüßen





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Antares vielen lieben Dank.

Jennifer Keller schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Es war mitten in der Nacht und sie bemühte sich, leise zu sein, um Ronon nicht zu wecken. Sie zog gerade ihre Hose an, als sie den fragenden Blick ihres Freundes auf ihrem Rücken spürte. Wie immer war er doch wach geworden.

Sie drehte sich um, ging zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Ich habe im Labor noch ein Experiment laufen, das ich persönlich überwachen möchte. Schlaf weiter. Ich komme wieder.“

„Das will ich auch hoffen.“

Ronon zog Jennifer zu sich runter und küsste sie. Gleichzeitig umarmte er sie, fuhr mit seinem Daumen über ihre Brustwarze und rieb sie, bis sie sich hart aufrichtete. Dann ließ er von ihr ab.

„Geh, sonst kommst du diese Nacht nicht mehr aus dem Bett.“

Widerstrebend löste Jennifer sich von ihm. Es war gemein, dass er sie so heiß machte und dann wegschickte. Aber das Experiment war wichtig und sie würde nur kurze Zeit weg sein.

Sie zog ein Shirt an und verließ Ronons Quartier.

Im Labor überprüfte sie kurz die Anzeigen der Messgeräte. Da alle Werte so waren, wie Jennifer sie berechnet hatte, war sie schnell fertig.

 

Bevor sie zurück ging, machte sie einen Abstecher zu den Botanikern. Deren Räumlichkeiten waren um diese Uhrzeit verlassen. Das war gut so, denn Jennifer brauchte für das, was sie jetzt tat, keine Zeugen. Am Vortag hatte Katie ihr die kleine Anpflanzung gezeigt. Gut versteckt hinter einigen Schlingpflanzen, nur für Eingeweihte zu finden.

Jennifer macht das Licht in dem Raum an, der allgemein als Gewächshaus bezeichnet wurde, und ging in die Ecke. Dort bückte sie sich und suchte die Pflanzen nach den Früchten ab.

Wie Katie erzählt hatte, waren sie reif und rochen genau richtig.

Jennifer wollte Katie nicht um die Ernte bringen, deswegen pflückte sie nur drei wirklich rote Erdbeeren, dann ging sie zurück zu Ronon.

 

Kaum betrat sie sein Quartier, als er sie auch schon wachsam entgegen blickte.

Sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass die Hand unter dem Kopfkissen seine Waffe hielt und er nicht zögern würde, nackt aus dem Bett zu springen und zu kämpfen, sollte man versuchen, ihn anzugreifen.

„Ich bin zurück.“ Jennifer wusste immer noch nicht, ob sie sein Verhalten erregend oder verängstigend finden sollte.

„Ich habe es gehört. Komm ins Bett.“

Gleichzeitig schlug er einladend die Bettdecke auf.

Jennifer ging zu ihm und grinste ihn an.

„Noch nicht. Ich habe etwas für dich.“

Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und zeigte ihm die Erdbeeren, die sie in ihren Händen hielt. Er sah sie nur fragend an.

Vorsichtig ließ Jennifer ihren Schatz auf die dünne Decke über dem Felllager kullern. Dann nahm sie eine dunkelrote Beere und hielt sie Ronon hin. Dass er sie ohne zu zögern aß, zeigte, wie sehr er ihr vertraute – auch wenn seine Miene misstrauisch war. Sie hellte sich aber auf, als er die Frucht probierte.

„Das ist lecker, was ist das?“

„Das sind Erdbeeren. Ganz frisch gepflückt und meine Lieblingsfrucht.“

„Davon habe ich schon gehört. Woher hast du sie?“

Jennifer schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist mein Geheimnis.“ Sie nahm die nächste Erdbeere und hielt sie Ronon hin.

Dieses Mal biss er nur ein kleines Stück ab, dann zog er Jennifer zu sich heran und küsste sie.

Der Geschmack war einzigartig.

Als er von ihr abließ, war Jennifer atemlos. Sie hielt Ronon das restliche Stück von der Frucht hin, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Iß du es.“

Gerne kam sie der Aufforderung nach. Die Erdbeere schmeckte genau so gut, wie sie roch. Süß mit einer leichten Säure. Genießerisch schloss Jennifer die Augen. Ihr war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr sie diesen Geschmack vermisst hatte.

Als sie Ronons Lippen auf den ihren fühlte, öffnete sie willig den Mund.

Seine Hände fuhren unter ihr Shirt und massierten ihre Brüste. Die raue Haut seiner Finger war die perfekte Stimulation.

Jennifer stöhnte auf, doch bevor er sie auf das Felllager werfen konnte, nahm sie die letzte Erdbeere, biss ein Stück ab und hielt ihm die restliche Frucht hin. Statt hineinzubeißen, ließ er Jennifer los und rückte ein kleines Stück von ihr ab.

Sie wollte schon frustriert aufstöhnen, als er mit seinen Fingern ihr Handgelenk umfasste und die Hand zu seinem Mund führte.

Statt in die Erdbeere zu beißen, leckte er sie ab. Dabei berührte er immer wieder Jennifers Fingerspitzen. Fasziniert sah sie ihm dabei zu.

Dann beugte er sich über ihre Hand und saugte an der Erdbeere.

„Ronon, bitte.“

Lächelnd kam er ihren Wunsch nach und aß die Frucht. Anschließend leckte er ihre Finger sauber.

Jennifer fühlte, wie sich von ihren Fingern aus ein Kribbeln in ihrem Körper ausbreitete, das sich zur Erregung steigerte, als er anfing, ihr Handgelenk und ihren Arm leckend und knabbernd zu erforschen.

„Du hast zu viel an“, stellte er fest, als er am Saum ihres Shirts angekommen war.

Lächelnd hob Jennifer ihre Arme und Ronon zog ihr das Shirt über den Kopf, küsste sie flüchtig auf den Mund, dann widmete er sich ihren Brüsten.

Leckte, knabberte und biss. Jennifer barg ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und biss sich auf die Lippen. Auch wenn die Wände schalldicht waren, war es nicht ihre Art, ihre Lust herauszuschreien. Egal, wie sehr Ronon es mochte.

„Du wirst es nicht lange unterdrücken können.“ Dabei grinste er sie herausfordernd an und seine Finger fuhren über ihren Bauch, öffneten den Knopf der Jeans, ließen aber den Reißverschluss zu und glitten wieder über den Stoff hinab.

Als er über ihre sensible Stelle fuhr, keuchte Jennifer auf.

„So ist es besser.“

Sie hasste diese Selbstgefälligkeit, wusste aber, dass sie ihm nicht widerstehen konnte.

Als er den Reißverschluss endlich doch noch öffnete und ihr die Jeans samt Unterhose vom Körper schälte, hob sie ihren Po, um ihm die Arbeit zu erleichtern und beobachtete gleichzeitig das Spiel seiner Muskeln.

Er war ein prachtvolles Raubtier und er gehörte zu ihr.

Als er die Hose in den Raum schleuderte, zog Jennifer Ronon zu sich hoch und küsste ihn. Er schmeckte immer noch nach Erdbeeren.

Seine Finger zerwühlten ihr Haar und er rieb sich an ihr. Es war nicht genug.

Jennifer spreizte einladend die Beine, doch er ging nicht auf das Angebot ein. Er bewegte sich in einem langsamen, trägen Rhythmus, veränderte immer wieder den Winkel, bis er direkt ihre Knospe berührte.

Ein gutturales Stöhnen war Jennifers Reaktion.

„Lauter!“

Wieder und wieder berührte er ihre Knospe, fand einen langsamen, stetigen Rhythmus, der Jennifer immer weiter trug und doch nicht über die Kante trieb.

Wie sollte sie das nur überleben?

Jennifer stöhnte, kratzte mit ihren Nägeln über Ronons Rücken und bäumte sich auf. Ronon lächelte sie an, blieb aber bei seinem Rhythmus.

Es war so intensiv. Es kam Jennifer wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie endlich die erste Welle ihres Orgasmus erfuhr und sie schrie auf.

Gleichzeitig glitt Ronon in sie hinein.

 

Als Jennifer keuchend wieder ihre Umwelt wahr nahm, sah sie als erstes Ronons liebevolles Lächeln und grinste zurück. Sie zeichnete mit ihren Fingern die Konturen seines Gesichts nach.

„Bist du bereit?“

„Wofür?“ Fragend sah Jennifer ihn an. Dann spürte sie es.

Er bewegte sich in ihr. Nicht träge, sondern kraftvoll. Er nahm einen anderen Rhythmus auf, dem Jennifer kaum folgen konnte. Wild und ungezähmt.

Sie kam ihm entgegen, ihre verschwitzten Leiber klatschten gegeneinander, bis Jennifer fühlte, wie sich ein weiterer Orgasmus in ihr aufbaute.

Sie zog Ronon in einen Kuss, fühlte die Wellen, ließ sich von ihnen forttragen. Sie merkte, dass sie Ronon mit sich riss und wie sich sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte.

Sein Stöhnen stand ihrem Schrei in nichts nach.

 

Schwer atmen kam Jennifer zurück in die Realität. Ronon war über ihr zusammengebrochen und nahm ihr die Luft.

Sie piekste ihn in die Seite, doch er reagierte nur mit einem unwilligen Grunzen.

„Du bist zu schwer, ich bekomme kaum noch Luft“, beschwerte sich Jennifer.

Da reagierte er endlich, rollte zur Seite und setzte sich auf.

Statt etwas zu sagen, zog er die Decke hoch, bis Jennifers Brüste bedeckt waren, dann gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Glücklich schmiegte Jennifer sich an ihn und schlief sofort ein.


End file.
